Ask Me Anything
by Ezekiel-Homes
Summary: Here is where you can ask me anything, it's in story form with actual story bits so I'm technically not breaking any rules. I think. Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/etc
1. Chapter 1

Ezekiel sat in his room reading stories on the fanfic site when he saw a lot of his old cast mates doing a question and answer thing. He then got the grand idea to make one of his own! Turning on his camera, he took a deep breath before he started to speak.

"I got this idea from Heather and Cody so I figured what the heck? Why not make one of my own eh? I figured people might want to know more about the season three winner, a.k.a. me.

I figure that it will help me get more friends on here even though I've made some pretty awesome ones on here already.

You can ask me anything but please don't send any rude reviews, I'm sick and I'm not very nice when I'm sick, this warning is for your own protections.

Anyway, I'll answer any question you ask but if I don't feel like putting my answer up here I will inbox it to you.

I will also try to respond as quickly as possible so ask away."

He rewinds the tape and watches it over, satisfied, he submits and waits for the questions to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezekiel looked with glee at all the questions before him, he decided to answer them all in the order they were asked. The questions are:

What did you like to do for fun when you were living at home on the farm? Considering you were disconnected from the "real world", you probably didn't have any exposure to TV/Internet.

**I sometimes went outside and played with the animals but not very often because I didn't much like going outside. I did archery and I worked on my studies.**

Oh, and was the whole turning into a rat thing real, or just some stunt the producers pulled?

**I wish I could say it was a stunt, but it was real, I am getting better though. **

Is there any reason you wear that toque?

**It's stylish, eh. **

Was it terrible being an animal?

**It had its ups and downs.**

Why do you remind me so much of that song "Canadian Idiot?"

**A lot of people think I'm an idiot, but I'm smarter than people think, eh.**

Why do you wear that hat?

**It's cold.**

What do you do in your free-time?

**Study, get on here, etc. **

Opinions On:

Geoff

**He is a really funny guy and he has super-hot abs but he was really annoying in season two, eh. I mean he couldn't stop making out for five seconds! **

Heather

**She's downright mean and spoiled. However, I think she should have won season one, anyone who will eat jam out of Owen's belly button must be dedicated. **

Lindsay

**She's nice; I honestly don't think she's as dumb as she's letting on, eh. **

Beth

**She's really friendly, she's was pretty annoying in season two though when she wouldn't shut up about her boyfriend.**

Leshawna

**I actually like her; she is really fierce and friendly. She sticks up for the little guy and that's awesome. **

Anne Maria

**She's entertaining and pretty, eh, but she's also pretty mean. **

Are you Gay? e.e

**I like girls and guys.**

Do you really like Anne Maria? Lol I mean..it's just that.

**No, I was totally tricking her to get her out of the game, eh. I was voting for Brick because he had great morals. **

How does it feel when you finally get out of the destruction of mine then fell again because of Lightning tripping on you in 'The Enchanted Franken-Forest?'

**Disappointed, annoyed, sad, pretty much any emotion except happy. Lightning is such a stupid git! **

Are you really coming back to human in that same episode because you are heard with your normal voice?

**Yes, pretty cool, eh? **

Will you really gave Anne Maria the briefcase even the price money is still not burnt inside in 'A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste?'

**No hah, that wasn't even the real briefcase, I have the really one with the money stashed away somewhere. **

How does it feel to burnt into the volcano? Did you feel any pain?

**YES! It hurt sooo badly, eh.**

Ezekiel: What is your opinion on every other contestant, Chris and Chef?

**Chris: Annoying, mean, narcissistic, demented, spoiled.**

**Chef: Mean, can't cook. **

**Beth: Friendly, can be a bit annoying though.**

**Bridgette: Really nice and pretty, she was a bit annoying in season two though.**

**Cody: Nice, caring, a tad bit annoying.**

**Courtney: Bossy, rude, annoying, spoiled, ambitious. **

**DJ: Really nice, a bit of a chicken though.**

**Duncan: He's a rude sexist bully. **

**Eva: Tough, temperamental, a worthy competitor. **

**Geoff: Hilarious, friendly, easy going, super annoying in season two.**

**Gwen: She is nice and caring but she seems to have low self-confidence sometimes, eh.**

**Harold: Intelligent, funny, talented, cute, I hope he wins one season! **

**Heather: Mean, manipulative, funny, dedicated. **

**Izzy: Insane but really caring and helpful like when she helped Lindsay get her key and she didn't rat out Leshawna's hiding spot.**

**Justin: Annoying, idiotic, pointless. **

**Katie: EEE! **

**Leshawna: Fierce, friendly, and awesome.**

**Lindsay: Super nice, a little on the low scale of intelligence but I think that might be an act.**

**Noah: Mean, boring, rude, lazy, and intelligent. **

**Owen: Funny and nice, can be a bit creepy though.**

**Sadie: EEE!**

**Trent: Friendly, talented, gullible. **

**Tyler: Nice, uncoordinated, and loyal.**

**Alejandro: Mean, manipulative, annoying.**

**Sierra: Funny, annoying, creepy.**

**Do I have to do the cast of Revenge of the Island, eh?**

Ezekiel finished answering the questions and looked at them again before sending them out to the public.

_A/N: The reason I am putting a third person POV in here is because the rules said that all fics must be in story form or whatever._


	3. Chapter 3

Ezekiel rolled his eyes at the guest review (coward) that told him he wasn't bisexual and then proceeded to call him a dumbass. How did they even know? It's not like they were inside his head, maybe they had supernatural powers, if so then they must be BURNED AT THE STAKE!

He then started to think about The Crucible, none of them accused where actually burned, they were all hung save Giles Corey who was pressed to death.

Taking a deep breath, he started to answer the long hard question that had been put before him.

Do you have a crush on anyone except Bridgette?

**Yes**

Off-Screen what do you do at the playa?

**Eat, sleep, use the restroom, swim, etc.**

Yes Write your opinions on the ROTI cast and Put them in a list the way you like them (All Contestants plus Chris and Chef) (This question was asked twice)

**40. Lightning: Sha-lightning? More like Sha-loser. He is rude, arrogant, idiotic, and he has the personality of a brick wall and the brains to match. 0/10**

**39. Chris: Annoying, mean, narcissistic, demented, spoiled. 0.3/10**

**38. Justin: Annoying, narcissistic, uncaring, mean. 0.5/10**

**37: Chef: Mean, can't cook, is a bit entertaining though. 1/10**

**36. Staci: Annoying, talks too much, mildly entertaining. 1.5/10**

**35. Blaineley: I just didn't care for her that much. 1.6/10**

**34. Scott: Rude, has an annoying voice, idiotic, his wheelchair thing made me laugh though; it reminded me of the pre-school teacher's in South Park. Too bad they didn't meet the same fate. **

**33. Duncan: Rude, overrated, sexist, but he has a soft spot. 1.8/10**

**32. Dakota: Superficial, annoying, fame hungry. 2/10**

**31. Alejandro: Superficial, uncaring, ruins relationships just to get ahead. 2.2/10**

**30. Courtney: Annoying, conceited, overbearing, ambitious. 2.9/10**

**29. Katie: Super boring without Sadie. 3/10**

**28. Sadie: Super boring without Katie. 3.1/10**

**27. Noah: Boring, cynical, mean, he has some hilarious lines though. 3.9/10 **

**26. Jo: Annoying, mean, a good competitor. 3.9/10**

**25. Heather: Rude, manipulative, bossy, intelligent, determined. 4/10**

**24. DJ: Really nice, a bit boring though. 4.7/10**

**23. Dawn: Sweet, unique, her constant aura and tea leaf readings got tiring though. 5/10**

**22. Gwen: Nice, a bit overrated though. 5.3/10**

**21. Zoey: Nice, a bit boring though. 5.4/10**

**20. Mike: Nice, funny, I like his old man personality the best. 5.6/10**

**19. Owen: Friendly, happy go-lucky, it was annoying how he kept eating everyone's food. 5.8/10**

**18. Trent: Really nice, poor guy couldn't catch a break with his OCD. He just didn't stand out that much to me though. 6/10**

**17. B: Really smart but kind of boring. 6.1/10**

**16. Tyler: Really nice and loyal, kind of boring. 6.5/10**

**15. Sierra: Nice, funny, a bit too obsessive. 6.6/10**

**14. Sam: Nice, intelligent, funny. 6.9/10**

**13. Lindsay: Really sweet but she acts really stupid, it's funny most of the time though. 7/10**

**12. Cameron: Really nice, annoying, girly, I think it's cool how he shared his prize money with all his teammates though. 7.3/10**

**11. Beth: Really nice, talented, but can be a bit annoying. 7.4/10**

**10. Dakotazoid: Funny, prettier than she was as a human. 7.6/10**

**9. Bridgette: Friendly, caring, nice, pretty, was a tad bit annoying in season two and three though. 8/10 **

**8. Geoff: Friendly, caring, easy going, can be a tad bit annoying though. 8.2/10**

**7. Izzy: Friendly, helpful, entertaining, insane, she can be annoying though. 8.4/10**

**6. Eva: Fierce, strong, athletic, temperamental, a worthy competitor. 8.5/10**

**5. Anna Marie: Hilarious, pretty, a bit dim-witted, she smells good though. 8.7/10**

**4. Cody: Friendly, caring, puts others before himself, his crush on Gwen is tiring though. 8.8/10**

**3. Brick: He has great morals, he puts others before himself. 9/10**

**2. Leshawna: She is fierce, entertaining, she sticks up for the little guy and even though she talked trash about the other contestants on TDA, she still has a huge heart. 9.6/10**

**1. Harold: He is funny, intelligent, talented, underrated. 10/10**

Ezekiel looked over his answers once more before hitting the send button.

_A/N: If you're going to send a hateful comment at least be man enough to show who you are so I can respond back. _

_Hateful comments will be deleted, homophobic comments will be deleted, any comments that anger me will be deleted._

_P.S. Homophobic people, if you're too uncomfortable with your sexuality then that's your own business but keep it to yourself, I don't want any hate here._

_Thanks for reading :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Ezekiel rubbed his hands together and smiled happily at all the great questions that were flooding in.

He sighed happily and started to answer them.

**Do you regret any thing you have said or done that seemed rude or sexist?**

For the most part, yes, but my teammates should have been more understanding and less judgemental themselves. I didn't see anyone getting mad when Duncan made sexist comments.

**What're your favorite fanon and canon Total Drama Pairings?**

I like Gwen/Duncan, Gwen/Trent, Izzy/Owen, Bridgette/Geoff, Noah/Owen (lol), Al/Heather, Heather/Gwen, Harold/Me, Harold/Leshawna, Noah/Cody, Sierra/Cody (Just because she is so precious), Tyler/Lindsay.

**Where do you live?**

My house.

**What is your favourite couple to watch makeout? **

I can't decide, I like them all!

**What is your worst fanon couple? (HaroldxEzekiel, BridgettexEzekiel etc.)**

Noah/Izzy (He obviously can't stand her), Katie/Noah (They like never interact, eh).

If you mean me, then I like ALL the pairings!

**Wassup, Izzy here! Did you know that people pair us together? There's this one story where we have sex a lot, it's awesome!**

People aren't supposed to have sex until after marriage, eh.

**Hey Zeke, why you say I'm mean?! Oh and Izzy wants to know if you want to go hunt for a rainbow pony with her. My question is:**

**Are you still trying to have a threesome with Geoff and Bridgette?**

I said that? Oops.

Sure, why not, that sounds like it could be fun.

Totally :D

**Hey Ezekiel! Big fan here.**

**Have you ever wondered how you would have done on Season One if you hadn't said anything at dinner the first night?**

Grazie :D

I would have won it all, eh!

**Ronnoc: How long did it take you to recover?**

Eight months, twenty-two days, seventeen hours, twelve minutes, and thirty-three seconds.

**Connor: You're my favourite character how do you feel about that?**

That makes me feel fantastic!

Danke :D

**Ronnoc: I think you should totally have a threesome with Geoff and Bridgette what do you think?**

Yes! Right now I am trying to hit it off with Leshawna and Harold though, but I've got time for a sixsome.

Ezekiel stretched and cracked his knuckles before sending his answers in.


End file.
